1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of waste drain couplings for plumbing fixtures which provide for connecting the waste outlets of the plumbing fixtures to the inlets of plumbing drains, and more particularly, to those plumbing fixtures having flanged waste outlets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art waste drain couplings for connecting the waste outlets of plumbing fixtures to plumbing drains consist of rigid couplings and semi-rigid couplings.
Rigid couplings include a compression ring and alignment yoke directly coupled to the waste outlet of a plumbing fixture, typically a toilet or water closet outlet, to the plumbing drain pipe. Examples of these types of direct and rigid couplings are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,988,298 (Burkett) and 2,208,199 (Sisk).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,988,298 incorporates an annular lead washer 28 disposed inbetween the external surface of the wall of the pipe section 24, which is, in turn, connected to the main outlet pipe. In order to effectuate a fluid sealing relationship between these pipes, the lead washer 28 must be crushed to force it into intimate relationship with the pipe 12 and the threads 25 of pipe 24.
In viewing the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,199, it is observed that a simple and direct threaded coupling is employed to create a similar fluid sealing relationship between the coupling pipe and the main outlet pipe.
Problems encountered in the use of such fluid sealing waste connections are their substantial cost and time-consuming installation sequence. Such joints are installed in the field by pouring molten lead about packing material to effectively "wipe" the pipes and to create the fluid sealing relationship therebetween. Additionally, such couplings are rigid and, as a result of this rigidity, any misalignment between the pipes poses a number of problems.
For example, should radial misalignment exist prior to installation, such misalignment will not permit the creation of a fluid tight seal between the pipes. Further, should misalignment occur following installation, by virtue of the relative movement between the pipes, loss of the fluid tight seal will result, either because of one or both of the pipes breaking, or because of breaking the seal, or by causing the seal material, usually lead, which is a very soft and malleable metal, to become permanently deformed, thereby creating a passageway between the seal and the pipes through which fluid can flow.
Distinctively similar problems are found in the prior art devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,490,805 (Divekey), 1,706,285 (Frye), and 3,409,918 (Gaddy).
A semi-rigid waste drain coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,289 (Morris, et al.). While offering numerous advantageous over the rigid prior-art waste drain couplings for plumbing fixtures, it is generally limited to those installation applications in which the waste outlet of the plumbing fixture has basically the same internal and external diameter as the waste drain connection.
With the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,289 (Morris, et al.), it may be readily seen that such prior art assemblies are relatively complex, expensive to construct, and require a substantial time period in which to create the installation.
One object of the instant invention is to provide an inexpensive, labor-saving apparatus for effectuating a fluid sealing coupling between the waste outlet of a plumbing fixture, such as a toilet, to a plumbing drain pipe.
An important object of the present invention disclosed herein is to provide a coupling which is adaptable to incorporate a slip joint type of plumbing pipe drain connection to allow for a relatively substantial variation between the waste outlet of the plumbing drain linked by the present invention herein.
Another important and primary object of the present invention is to provide a waste connection which provides a waste drain coupling which substantially eliminates the problems inherent in rigid joint waste drain applications.
A yet still further important and primary object of the present invention is to provide such a waste coupling device as herein described which is vandal-proof.
Other characteristics, advantages and objects of this invention can be more readily appreciated from the following description and appended claims. When taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, this description forms a part of the specification wherein like references and characters designate corresponding parts in several views.